My Story Idea and Season 4 Predictions
by FanBob FicPants
Summary: this isn't an story, it's just an idea I have, and I want your opinion of it. Chapter 4 is my prediction for season 4.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a story, it's just an idea I have that I want your opinion about. I want to make a new story that's an alternate story after Season 1, an alternate story where Hopper never found Eleven and Will never got possessed by the mind flayer. Speaking of which, this story will be a POV story, and the main characters will be Mike, El, and Will. And while this is a Mileven story, a majority of the Mileven stuff will show up around the middle of the story. Now, in this story, Eleven ends up in Little Rock, Arkansas. I know it's unrealistic that a bus would travel from Indiana to Arkansas, but realism doesn't matter in fanfic stories, let alone Stranger Things, itself.

Basically, Eleven ends up staying in the town's orphange and eventually gets adopted. She changes her name to Amy and vows to never use her powers again unless she needs to, but makes an exception for the vision part. Meanwhile in Hawkins, Mike begins to become more and more depressed and starts writing songs and playing the guitar to himself. And the story will also focus on Mike and Will's friendship. And as for the other characters, OC and canon, they're defenetly in there, but not as much as the three main. And the Upside-Down will also have a pretty big purpose in the story, but that's a surprise. And that's my idea. So please tell me in the review section what you think of this idea.

THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't an update on my idea or anything, I just added a new chapter so people could see my story again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, this isn't an update on my idea or anything, I just added a new chapter so people could see my story, again.


	4. Season 4 Prediction

**I know this different from what I usually do on this one story in particular, but seeing how that new teaser just came out, I decided that I wanted to make a little prediction for a scene in the upcoming season. As this is a something that I truly believe will happen, and it's something that not that many ST fans are considering. Aright everybody, WE'RE GOING IN!**

* * *

[Will] "Mike, MIKE!"

Will yelled, looking for his friend. It was the evening of the day, and he thought they all were having fun, but Mike just ran away out of nowhere. And neither one of them had an idea why. For starters, Mike was acting so distant during the visit, like he's barely said anything to him, and even Eleven. He finally found Mike, sitting on a park bench, looking down.

[Will] "There you are Mike, everyone's worried about you. Come on, we're suppose to be having fun."

[Mike] "I'm sorry Will, I'm just not feeling it. You guys have fun without me."

Normally in a situation like this, he'd just let it slide, but he wasn't having any of it. Why, because Dustin and Lucas told him that this is how Mike is these days, he never talks to anyone, rarely ever leaves his house, and now he's ran off while his girlfriend and best friend were visiting. Will had to put his foot down.

[Will] "Mike, why are you still acting like this? First, you call me and Eleven less and less as the weeks go by. Then, you only ever leave your house when you need to, and now, when we come to see you, you run off. What's your problem?"

Mike stood up, filled with both anger and sadness.

[Mike] "My problem is that the one thing I want more than anything, the one thing I ask and pray for everyday, I know I'll never get."

[Will] "Well what is it that you want?"

[Mike] "You really want to know?"

[Will] "Yes."

[Mike] "You want to know the thing I want even though telling you it won't solve anything."

[Will] "Yes, just tell me already!"

[Mike] "I want your family to move back. To have both you and Eleven living here in Hawkins, again. To have both of you close to me. It feels like I've lost both of you again. And everyone else here tells me that I shouldn't be moping, that I should just get over it, that they're just as upset as I am. But they're not, they don't understand the pain I go through. You and Eleven live with each other, you both can relate. Lucas has Max, Dustin is just as care free as he's ever been. I'm all alone, I don't have anyone on my side."

Will was silent, having a loss for words. Not knowing what to say. Mike looked down to his feet.

[Mike] "And the worst part is, the worst part is it's all my fault. It's my fault you guys moved away."

The shorter boy finally found enough strength to speak again.

[Will] "Your fault, your fault? Mike, that's bull and you know it. You had no control over this."

[Mike] "Yes, it is. Didn't you notice, things got worse during that whole fiasco last summer, after I nearly lost you and her."

[Will] "What are you talking about?"

Mike's eyes had slowly began to tear up.

[Mike] "First, I lied to Eleven about why I couldn't see her that day. When you suggested we play some D&D, I didn't listen to you. Then, when she and Max saw us, I didn't even try to explain to her what happened. Then later that day, I called her a different species. She heard everything, and I didn't consider that. And then, when you tried to explain how upset you were, I accused you of being... You know. I upset you so much that you destroyed Castle Byers. Almost every single day, ever since you guys moved away, I never forgave myself. I knew that, if I had just told El the truth, and just play some D&D like you wanted, things wouldn't have ended up the way it did. Maybe the Mind Flayer wouldn't have gotten his physical form, Billy and Hopper would still be alive, you wouldn't have had to move."

Mike was still looking down. His voice more shaky than in a long time. Tears already have fallen down his face. Will didn't know what to say, Mike had hit rock bottom, he fell into a guileful depression.

[Mike] "Thanksgiving and Christmas were two of the greatest times in my life in a long time. I was happy, I was with two people who meant so much to me. All empty sadness I felt, was completely gone. But that moment had to end. We both had to go home, we had to be reminded that now whenever we see each other, it's only for at most a week, at it's once every month or two. And I just feel, so alone. It's to the point that now, whenever I see you and El, I just want to get away from you guys because it reminds me that we now live miles apart. I know it sounds unfair and selfish, but can you really blame me?"

[Will] "No Mike, I can't blame you for feeling this way. I know how much this hurts you, I may not understand, but I have an idea. I get it, but it hurts me too, and good lord, does it hurt her. Please, just come back, we miss the old Mike. I don't want you to stay away."

Now Will was tearing up, we was deeply hurt by his friends words. He knew Mike wasn't trying to hurt him, but blaming himself for him, Eleven, and his family having to move, hurts more than any insult ever could. Mike didn't look up to Will's direction, he just turned around, still crying.

[Mike] "I'm sorry Will, but I... do. It's just too hard for me. Tell Eleven, I'm sorry I let her down."

And with that, Mike walked away. Will just went his separate way as well.

* * *

**Well, that was a massive tearjerker. I know it's too late to make suggestions for the new season, but I do think this scene is a possibility. What do you think of this, do you believe this could happen? Let me know in the review section.**


	5. Answers to Prediction Responses

My response to Niko: Well, Mike isn't the bad guy is this prediction, it's just that he blames himself for everything that happened in Season 3.

My response to Gobnobber: When you say it's slightly over the top, what exactly do you mean? Do you mean how I described the scene, or what will actually happen in the show?

Now, for everyone who questions this, think of it like this. Whenever something bad had happened in the show, Mike always reacted in an emotional level. So the idea of him hiding himself away from the people he cares the most for due to feeling responsible for Will and Eleven moving away honestly doesn't sound that hard to believe. In other words, Mike getting a case of self-loathing depression is a big possibility. I know it sound's tragic, but I think it would work, as that would be Mike's personal journey in season 4, to learn that he can't just blame himself for every bad thing that happens to him and the people he cares about. Or in other words, that shit happens, and it can hurt, especially when you had a part in it, but pushing everyone away isn't the right way to handle anything. But remember, I'm not saying that any of this will happen, this is all just predictions. However, I truly do believe this is what might happen with Mike. Nothing more, nothing less. Alright everybody, see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been thinking for a while, and I've decided that I'm going to be posting a new Stranger Things story soon, but it won't be the idea I've been talking about in chapter one of this (although I do want to get to that soon). Instead, it will be more about my prediction for one of the story arcs in season 4, revolving around Mike's emotional downfall of self-loathing depression. Don't worry, he will eventually get passed it, but you know the saying, "Things get worse before they get better". Will I still keep this story as ongoing, maybe, I'm not sure for now. What do you think of this choice, will you read this story? Until next time, "Bowling Ball In The Chicken Of Your Grandmother!"


End file.
